Amelia
by Sandra Jean Malfoy Weasley
Summary: LOS CULLEN LLEVAN UNA VIDA TRANQUILA Y LLENA DE PAZ DESPUES DE SOBREVIVIR A LA AMENAZA DE LOS VULTURI, PERO LA LLEGADA DE UNA MISTERIOSA JOVEN LLAMADA MIA Y QUE SE PARECE A BELLA TRAERA NUEVAS AVENTURAS QUE VIVIR. NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, MENOS LOS QUE YO JUNTO A MI PRIMA INVENTAMOS. NO AL PLAGIO.


Estaba exhausta, sorbí un poco más de café bien cargado para mantenerme despierta, ya faltaba poco para llegar a Forks.

De la emoción no me había detenido a comer en dos días, sólo ponía gasolina y seguía conduciendo, se me hacia eterno desde New York hasta la Península de Olimpia.

Por fin conocería a mi padre y a mi hermana, deseaba con todo mi corazón que me creyeran, llevaba pruebas: cartas de mi madre y una fotografía de ellos dos y lo más importante mi sangre, bastaría una prueba de ADN para confirmar mi historia. Pasaba mucho tiempo observando con detenimiento la fotografía, me decía a mi misma que me parecía a ellos dos, pues mi madre era rubia y de ojos azules en cambio yo tenía el cabello color marrón y los ojos color chocolate.

Pise el acelerador y vislumbré una playa y un enorme letrero de madera que decía "La Push"

-Que nombre tan raro-dije mirando hacia la playa.

Cuando puse de nuevo los ojos en la carretera vi un animal descomunal en medio, y por no atropellarlo giré el volante y metí el freno hasta el fondo. De todos modos me estampé contra un gran árbol, menos mal que tenía el cinturón de seguridad, pero eso no me salvó de golpearme en la cabeza contra el volante.

-Ay- me quejé.

A continuación abrieron la puerta de un tirón y lo hizo tan fuerte que la arranco.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó una voz angustiada y lo miré, era un hombre moreno que llevaba unos shorts gastados y el torso desnudo, su cabello estaba largo y revuelto -¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- me volvió a preguntar angustiado.

Puso su gran mano en mi frente y como la sentí muy caliente me la quité de un manotazo, él se alejó un poco y yo me quité el cinturón de seguridad, me bajé como pude muy mareada miré mi coche todo chocado y grite enojada.

-¡¿Y ahora cómo demonios voy a llegar a Forks?!- el cofre estaba destrozado y el motor echaba humo.

-Forks no está tan lejos pero no creo que llegues caminando.

-¡Deberían poner carteles de aviso de que por aquí pasan osos!-exclamé furiosa el sonrió apenado.

-Cálmate, mi casa está cerca no puedes quedarte aquí, dentro de poco el cielo se va a caer, luego yo te llevaré a Forks- lo miré con desconfianza.

-¿A tu casa?- él resopló molesto.

-No me voy aprovechar de ti, mi papá y mi hermana deben estar en la casa, por favor di que sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- me sonrió con calidez.

Por alguna extraña razón no me daba miedo al pesar en cómo iba vestida, suspiré y tomé mi valija que estaba en el carro, él lo tomó como un sí y comenzó a caminar.

La lluvia se soltó justo cuando vislumbré una pequeña casa de color rojo, él abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que yo entrara, lo hice rápidamente.

Él cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar a un sofá, yo me quedé de pie. No había nadie, eso me puso nerviosa, él debió notarlo pues me miraba fijamente. Incomoda le pregunté:

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?

-Claro, es esa puerta de ahí- apunto con su dedo a mí derecha.

Dejé mi valija en el suelo y me metí al baño, cerré con seguro y me miré al espejo. Tuve que ahogar un grito, tenía un aspecto espantoso, unas ojeras muy marcadas y el cabello hecho una maraña, esto era genial. Cuando mi papa y mi hermana me vieran se llevarían un buen susto al ver a esta lunática en la puerta de su casa. Abrí la llave del lavabo y me lave la cara y las manos, tenía que arreglarme así que salí en busca del cepillo que estaba en mi valija pero ya no estaba en el suelo, el chico la tenía en su regazo y analizaba con atención la fotografía de mi familia.

-¡Oye, esas son mis cosas!- le arrebaté la foto.

-¿Por qué tienes esa fotografía?- me preguntó extrañad.

-¿Tú los conoces?

-Sí, desde que era pequeño- me embargo una gran emoción y le rogué.

-¡Llévame a su casa por favor!- me miro con suspicacia.

-¿Qué son de ti?- tendría que decirle la verdad no me quedaba de otra.

-El hombre es mi padre Charlie y la niña mi hermana mayor Bella-me sujeto por los hombros y me miro directo halos ojos.

-¡Ahora que lo veo tus ojos son idénticos a los de Bella y Nessie!- me quedé perpleja y le pregunté.

-¿Quién es Nessie?- me soltó y me tendió una mano.

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, soy el mejor amigo de Bella-le estreche la mano.

-Soy Amelia, pero me gusta que me digan Mía- nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Nunca pensé que Charlie guardara secretos, nunca nos habló de ti-sonreí con nerviosismo.

-Él no sabía de mi existencia, entonces ¿me llevarás a conocerlos?-por alguna extraña razón se puso muy nervioso.

-Bueno, a Charlie si podrás conocerlo pero Bella es otro tema.

-¿Por qué no?

-No soy la persona indicada para decírtelo y no sé como reaccionarias- se quedo en silencio muy pensativo.

Nunca había sido muy paciente así que tome mi valija y me dirigí a la puerta, aún no había dejado de llover pero no me importaba, llegaría a Forks yo sola y tocaría en cada casa hasta encontrar a mi familia, abrí la puerta de un tirón y salí, el cuerpo se me puso de gallina.

Llegue a la playa hecha una sopa escuché al tal Jacob hablarme.

-¡Oye, espera!- me alcanzo rápidamente.

-¡No conseguirás nada comportándote así sólo te vas a enfermar!

Mi humor no estaba para sus entupidas afirmaciones y sólo le contesté:

-¡Déjame en paz!- seguí caminado con dificultad.

-¡Eres igual o más terca que tu hermana! ¡Si quieres verla mírame!- me detuve en seco y me gire a verlo, él temblaba de pies a cabeza entonces se transformo en un gran lobo color rojizo, era el mismo animal que había estado a punto de atropellar, el miedo me dejó paralizada, él se acercó poco a poco y paso lo que siempre pasaba cuando me asustaba, el lobo salió volando y yo me desmayé…


End file.
